hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Trevin Mendenhall
:“''Aku mengenal anak kecil ... tidak, tidak. Dia adalah cerminan diriku, dia mendukungku dan percaya bahwa aku seperti Salazar, tidak, seorang penyihir yang lebih hebat...” — Tom remembering Trevin '''Trevin Copelled Mendenhall '(1998 – Now) adalah Penyihir pure-blood, lahir dari Efram dan Fiana Mendenhall, dan adik laki-laki Gibilus Mendenhall. Dia adalah anggota House of Mendenhall, keluarga sihir tua, yang mulai sekitar Abad Pertengahan dan punya sejarah hubungan dengan House of Gaunt. Dia menghadiri Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pada tahun 2007 dan disortir ke Slytherin. Trevin menjadi Pelahap Maut di masa remajanya, mempunyai sebuah kedekatan tersendiri dengan Lord Voldemort, kemudian membelot ketika tahu seberapa putus asa Lord Voldemort untuk mencapai tujuannya. Biography Family Life :"Kau tidak akan bisa membencinya jika mengerti bagaimana caranya berpikir, dia adalah Penyihir yang berambisi tinggi, berbakat, tapi juga teguh. Karena hatinya kadang menolak kebanyakan hal yang dia lakukan..." — Gibilus remembering his Brother House of Mendenhall merupakan salah satu dari sedikit keluarga Pure-blood yang tersisa, dan telah menghasilkan beberapa penyihir kembar, hebat atau gelap. Keluarga Mendenhall menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, mereka akan mengajar kesopanan lebih dulu pada penerusnya, sebelum mengajarkan sihir. Menurut kakaknya Gibilus, keluarga Mendenhall percaya bahwa mereka merupakan keluarga terhormat dalam dunia sihir, dan mereka juga menyetujui sebagian besar dari pendapat Pelahap Maut mengenai kemurnian darah. Karena Copelled memiliki sifat tersebut, maka dia dianggap sebagai anak yang lebih disukai oleh keluarganya, sedangkan Gibilus telah membebaskan diri dari keluarga. House of Mendenhall adalah keluarga yang tersembunyi, mereka disembunyikan oleh keluarga Hezeldine yang sudah berhubungan selama beberapa dekade dan terkenal dengan kekuatan dan bakat terhadap mantra perlindungan. Life as a Death Eater :"They're all about Voldemort. Trevin seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters..." — A collage of news clippings in Trevin's room Sebelum mulai mempunyai sebuah kedekatan tersendiri dengan Sang Dark Lord, Trevin melakukan perjalanan waktu yang di sebabkan oleh Professor Dumbledore. Trevin bertemu dengan Tom pertama kali di tahun 2004 saat umurnya masih 6 tahun, masuk ke jalur waktu di tahun 1943, bertepatan tahun dimana gadis di kamar mandi mati di Hogwarts. Dalam waktu 3 tahun Trevin tidak bertemu dengan Tom, karena pintu waktu tidak terbuka. Ketika terbuka, perjalanan waktu kedua adalah tahun 2007 saat Trevin sudah berumur 9 tahun, menuju tahun 1997, tahun dimana perang terjadi. Ditahun yang sama, pintu waktu yang di sebabkan oleh Dumbledore tertutup, tidak bisa dibuka kembali karena kematian Dumbledore. Hogwarts years Year 2009-2010 :Corvus: "Just can read a book and talk with a ghost, huh? Do not you think you're too geeky, too trivial, for a Pureblood Slytherin?" :Trevin: "I'm a wizard, not a wrestler" :— Trevin arguing with Corvus Tahun Pertama tidak ada yang menarik darinya, selain karena dia kutu buku dari Slytherin dan kejadian tidak menyenangkan dengan Bloody Baron yang suka mengikutinya, berbicara mengenai masa lalunya, penyesalannya, alasan-alasan konyol dan cerita yang tidak pernah ingin didengar oleh Trevin. Bloody Baron juga yang menyebabkan Corvus, gadis dari Ravenclaw, dan Trevin akhirnya bertemu hingga berdebat selama beberapa waktu di Great Hall, menjadikan itu pertemuan pertama yang kurang menyenangkan. Membawa kesan pertama yang buruk pada masing-masing dari mereka. Dilain waktu, tanpa sengaja Trevin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Corvus saat memeriksa burung hantu di Owlery. Meskipun sudah menjunjung ideologi dari pamannya untuk berpikir bahwa siapapun keturunan atau darah campuran dari Muggle harus dijauhi, bahkan di singkirkan, Trevin masih dekat dengan anak tunggal dari keluarga Hazeldine yang di sorting ke Gryffindor, Haylay Hazeldine, sekaligus tunangan dari Gibilus. Physical appearance :"Trevin had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, though he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Gibilus had been." — Description of Trevin Copelled mempunyai rambut hitam yang agak panjang jatuh, mata hijau dan mirip Gibilus--meski sedikit lebih kurus dan kurang tampan di bandingkan kakaknya. Sedangkan sebagai Pelahap Maut sendiri, dia punya tanda atau tatto di lengan sebelah kirinya. Personality and traits Karena pamannya, Trevin yang telah disortir ke dalam Slytherin, ingin sekali menunjukkan dirinya bisa membanggakan keluarganya, tidak seperti Gibilus yang sudah tidak perduli dengan keluarganya. Orang tua Trevin memiliki preferensi penyihir berdarah murni, sehingga diasumsikan bahwa Trevin mencontoh mereka saat tumbuh dewasa. Trevin, seperti orang tuanya, mengagumi Lord Voldemort, dan percaya bahwa dia adalah Penyihir Gelap yang hebat. Namun, setelah dia menjadi Pelahap Maut, dia menyadari betapa putus asanya Masternya untuk mencapai tujuan, menunjukkan bahwa Trevin memiliki moral yang tinggi terlepas dari keyakinan umumnya. Setelah berbalik melawan tuannya, ia memutuskan untuk menciptakan kelompok Penyihirnya sendiri, yang menunjukkan keberanian dan keegoisannya. Trevin juga menjadi marah pada Gibilus, karena kematian keluarganya di sebabkan oleh saudaranya yang tidak perduli. Ini menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi keluarganya, meski termasuk Gibilus juga, terlepas dari kerenggangan mereka sehingga menunjukkan betapa dia orang yang penuh perhatian. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat setia kepada mereka yang mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya, bahkan seringkali bersedia bekerja ekstra untuk mereka yang dia sayangi atau percayai. Trevin penuh akan rasa bangga dan percaya diri. Sesekali kebanggaan pada dirinya bisa melonjak menjadi sombong dan menyebabkan gesekan dengan orang disekitarnya. Orang-orang akan berpikir dirinya adalah sosok yang stereotipe, namun meski itu terlihat benar, tidak ada yang tahu kebenerannya. Sementara itu dia tidak memaafkan penghinaan dengan mudah. Magical abilities and skills "In a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time, You-Know-Who'd miss out on the top spot only because Trevin arrived, a generation later, to steal his crown." — Trevin's reputation and power Trevin sangat berbakat bahkan saat masih menjadi mahasiswa Hogwarts, bahkan Luella Kaelyn sendiri mengatakan Trevin mungkin adalah salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah dilihat Hogwarts. Sebagai orang dewasa, Trevin dianggap sebagai calon Penyihir Hitam yang paling kuat dan berbahaya sepanjang masa, bahkan mungkin mengikuti jejak Voldemort. Ditakuti oleh banyak orang karena kekuatan luar biasa dan keterampilannya dalam sihir. *'Quidditch': Trevin bermain sebagai Seeker untuk tim Quidditch Slytherin selama waktunya di Hogwarts. *'Magical Knowledge':' '''Trevin cerdas dan cukup berpengetahuan untuk mengetahui apa Horcrux, seni gelap tingkat tertinggi yang hanya sedikit yang akan pernah tahu, dan bahkan dapat menipu Voldemort. Dia juga banyak menciptakan sihirnya sendiri, ketika masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts. *'Leadership skills': Di bawah kepemimpinannya, seteleh menciptakan kelompoknya sendiri, Trevin mengorganisir semua anggotanya di seluruh Dunia Sihir, dengan beberapa insiden buruk yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Trevin adalah pemimpin yang sangat kompeten, bahkan ketika ia semakin bertambah dewasa dan memperoleh lebih banyak pengalaman dalam memimpin dan dengan demikian mengasah keterampilan kepemimpinan lebih lanjut. Gaya kepemimpinan Trevin tidak pernah berubah dari aturan karismatik. *'Charisma': Bahkan di usia muda, Trevin menampilkan bakat luar biasa untuk manipulasi orang lain, mampu memanipulasi Kepala Sekolah Kaelyn dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari setiap guru di Hogwarts. Dia juga dikelilingi oleh sekelompok teman, meskipun kadang tidak merasakan kasih sayang bagi mereka. Sebagai orang dewasa, keterampilannya dalam memanipulasi semakin berkembang, berhasil meyakinkan banyak penyihir untuk bergabung. * '''Dark Art':' '''Trevin sangat berbakat dan berprestasi dalam Ilmu Hitam di semua tingkatan. Dia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat bagus tentang sihir yang paling tidak dikenal dan rumit yang seorang ahli sihir Kegelapan mampu lakukan, dan juga sangat ahli dalam penggunaan ketiga Kutukan yang Tak Dapat Diampuni. Trevin juga mampu mengembangkan Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and curses. Dia juga sangat berpengalaman dan terampil dalam melakukan Fiendfyre yang sangat kompleks, karena dia mampu mengendalikan sepenuhnya api terkutuk yang diciptakannya dan bahkan dapat memadatkan api yang menyala menjadi ular berkepala tiga, Runespoor. Dia juga mampu melakukan berbagai macam sihir gelap yang unik dan kuat. * '''Duelling': Trevin adalah seorang duelis dengan kemahiran dan pengalaman yang luar biasai. Dia juga mampu mengalahkan banyak penyihir luar biasa, dan kemudian juga membunuh mantan Auror yang sangat kuat. Gaya duel Trevin, ironisnya, mirip dengan Voldemort karena tidak bisa di prediksi: dia bisa secara naluriah mengubah gaya dalam sekejap mata, dan sangat agresif, menggunakan sihir Gelap yang kuat untuk membanjiri lawannya. Rupanya, dia juga kadang-kadang memilih menghadapi lawan yang dilihatnya sebagai musuh yang layak. Keterampilan duel Trevin bahkan cukup hebat untuk memungkinkan dia menantang membawa Tongkat dari kayu Elder atau bahkan Tongkat Elder itu sendiri. * Potions: Trevin berpengetahuan tentang ramuan, setidaknya yang berhubungan dengan sihir gelap. Dia memiliki bakat dan keterampilan yang cukup dalam ramuan. * Charms: Trevin sangat terampil dalam Charm. Dia bisa dengan mudah menarik benda-benda keluar dari jalan, meledakkan pintu dan memecahkan kunci. * Memory Modification: Trevin juga terbukti mahir memodifikasi ingatan orang lain, karena ia mampu menanamkan kenangan palsu ke dalam Lorelia Presley. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengekstraksi memori nyata, yang katanya diperlukan keterampilan Legillimency luar biasa. * Apparition: Trevin sangat mahir dalam Apparition, dan bisa berotasi dengan akurasi dan tepat bahkan ketika terkunci dalam pertempuran, menggunakan kemampuan ini untuk menghindar dan menghindari mantra ketika berduel. Trevin juga bisa ber-Apparate dalam diam, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa penyihir dan penyihir. Possessions * Wand: Despite having prodigious skill with wandless magic, Trevin still possessed and made use of a wand. As is the case with most wizards and witches, Trevin's wand is among his most valued magical possessions, which is yew: a wood with the powers of evil with a Dragon heartstring core, 13". * Time-Turner: Berbeda dengan Time-Turner yang dimiliki oleh Kementrian Sihir, Trevin menciptakan prototipe Time-Turnernya sendiri, menyebabkannya dapat melakukan perjalanan sejauh yang di inginkan dan tinggal di waktu tertentu sampai 24 jam. Bentuknya juga berbeda, karena ia menggunakan Pocket Watch hadiah dari Lorelia Presley untuk membuat Time-Turnernya sendiri. * Philosopher's stone: Batu yang dapat mengubah logam dasar menjadi emas, dan juga menghasilkan Elixir of Life yang memberikan keabadian, tapi tidak, Trevin menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan kembali Lorealia Presley. Batu tersebut ia dapat dari kamar bawah tanah milik Pamannya. Relationships Mendenhall family thumb|400pxTrevin dan orang tuanya, Efraim dan Fiana, memiliki hubungan yang baik. Bahkan dengan pamannya, tapi kearena saudaranya, Gibilus, tidak memiliki ideologi Pamannya, orang tua mereka memberi tahu Gibilus bahwa "Trevin adalah putra yang lebih baik dari dia". Orang tua Trevin sangat senang bahwa putra mereka disortir ke rumah Slytherin. Namun, orang tua Trevin terkejut ketika mereka mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Voldemort. Trevin dan kakaknya Gibilus tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik setelah orang tua mereka dibunuh oleh Voldemort, sebagian karena Gibilus meninggalkan rumah dan beberapa masalah yang sering terjadi di kediaman Pamannya. Gibilus juga menjadi alasan Voldemort membunuh orang tua mereka. Keluarga Mendenhall masih keturunan Gaunt, sama seperti Voldemort sendiri. Namun bukan saudara langsung, bisa dibilang saudara jauh. Lord Voldemort Saat masa-masa sekolah Voldemort, lebih dikenal sebagai Tom Riddle, sangat mempercayai Trevin. Karena berpikir anak sekecil itu tidak akan berbohong dan suka rela mendukungnya, meskipun Voldemort tetap waspada. Trevin Mendenhall menjadi Pelahap Maut dalam bahkan sejak perjalanan waktunya. Dia sangat setia kepada Voldemort sampai dia menyadari bahwa Dark Lord berencana untuk membunuh keluarganya untuk menguji kesetiaan. Trevin menghimbau Gibilus untuk memberitahu keluarganya, yang kemudian ditolak karena merasa tidak bertanggung jawab atas Keluarga yang sudah dia tinggalkan. Sejak saat itu, Trevin menggunakan Occlumency untuk mencegah Dark Lord mengetahui kesetiaannya yang sebenarnya. Kepercayaan Voldemort pada Trevin semakin kuat setelah membunuh keluarganya; Pangeran Kegelapan tidak tahu bahwa seluruh keluarganya sudah sekarat sebelum itu. Trevin menjadi Death Eater termuda, sekaligus penasihat paling dipercaya Dark Lord sebelum Severus Snape. Setelah membelot tanpa sepengetahuan Voldemort, Trevin terus meremehkannya sebanyak mungkin, membuat kelompoknya sendiri. ... Etymology Kategori:Slytherin Kategori:Character